Give a Reason
by D-chan
Summary: preSSO series, Raicentered, dark issues :: A tale spun from a child's mind. How did Rai come to the Tower of Fangs, and why does he hide his face so often? What scars does he have to hide? FINISHED
1. Loss

:: Give a Reason ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rai or Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. All rights go to ADV, Manga, Akita Sandanobu, and others. I did, however, make up Makubura-sensei, so please don't use him without permission (like you'd even want to use him ^^;). I also don't own the title, which I borrowed from a Slayer's opening theme. Never seen the series, but the song is awesome. Megumi Hayashibara is an awesome (and VERY popular!) singer.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: pre-SSO series, Rai-centered, dark issues  
  
Notes: Whee! Look, a Rai-fic! ^^ This is most likely going to turn out to just be a two, possibly three-parter. And this is the first part. I got the idea after I wrote the seventh chapter of Velvet Flames. Which means this is yet another fic I'm using to procrastinate on directly working on Velvet Flames again. ^^;;  
  
This could be considered a side-fic to Velvet Flames, but neither of these need to be read to understand the other. This fic is also a little fast-paced, so it might be hard to follow at first.  
  
This is also my first fic without a pairing. Go me. XD  
  
  
  
  
Screams filled the air, echoing in his ears as he stood completely still, both eyes wide with horror as the scene unfolded before him. People were running every which way, children were crying, mothers were shrieking and men were shouting as they tried to subdue the chaos. In the middle of it all he stood, legs locked and stiff, arms frozen in midair. Had he caused this? What? How? How could this happen? He was just a child, a baby, barely even three years old...  
  
"Rai!"  
  
He clenched his green eyes shut, trying to block out the sights. His hands flew up to cover his ears, unsuccessfully attempting to shut out the screams. He couldn't get the burning smell of wood and charcoal away from him. It surrounded him, them, everyone. The heat of flames was overwhelming, even at his distance.  
  
"Rai!"  
  
Someone grasped him by the arm, pulling him away from where he had rooted himself, dead center in the room. People were fleeing, trying to evacuate the premises.  
  
He began to cry, large, terrified tears rolling down his cheeks. Unable to run anymore, his small, weak legs gave out and he fell to the ground, still sobbing. Above him someone cursed before scooping him up into their arms. He clutched at the person's shirt, sobbing into it as they ran. Behind them there was the roar of fire and then, unexpectedly, an explosion that knocked them to the ground. Debris and sparks flew, just barely missing them both.  
  
He must have blacked out, because when he opened his eyes again the sun was shining. His surroundings were so unfamiliar... And why did he smell like smoke?  
  
Everything rushed back quickly, so painfully fast. The party, the fight, the screams, the anger, the fire, the explosion... Things had happened so fast he felt as though he were drowning, choking on air.  
  
The small child sat up, trembling as though with cold. But the morning was warm, nauseatingly so. It shouldn't have been warm after such a horrible incident, it just shouldn't have...  
  
It was then he really took notice of his surroundings. He was far away from home; he didn't recognize a single rock or blade of grass in the vast field of blue flowers. The grass was still slightly sticky with dew; everything was in full bloom...  
  
And yet only the night before people had died.  
  
There was no question about it. Not everyone had survived that explosion. It was something he could just feel but not explain. Somehow, he simply KNEW that families had been torn apart, people were dead and dying now... All because of him.  
  
But who had saved him? Surely he would have died if the person, whomever it had been, had not taken him and ran away.  
  
He wasn't dead. That was the only think Rai knew, was that his savior was NOT dead. He was alive and much more well off than other injured victims.  
  
"Ah... You are awake."  
  
Rai started before looking up at the speaker. He was tall, amazingly so to the boy who was small even for his age, and handsome. Not that Rai thought this; he was too young to even think about girls. But any woman would describe this man as handsome, with his high cheekbones, elegant pose and carefully slicked back dull red hair. His nose was slightly crooked; obviously it had been broken once before. His hair and eyebrows were singed, his clothes frayed and burned at the hems from the fire.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked in a small, frightened voice. "Who... Who are you? Mommy... Where's my mommy?" He couldn't help but whine; he was only a child, after all. Without his dearest mother, how would he survive?  
  
The man shook his head. "You needn't think of that now," was his surprisingly gentle response. He looked the strict teacher type, the kind that wouldn't hesitate to use a belt on any student that misbehaved. It threw Rai off, then, that he was acting so kind and gentle. The strange vibes he felt didn't connect with this at all... But what puzzled him most was, why was he feelings these unfamiliar vibes?  
  
The man knelt on the ground before him, his large hand covering Rai's entire head as it came to rest on his soft green hair. "You are unhurt. This is all that matters." He closed his dark green eyes briefly before saying, clear and distinct, "We will be going on a long journey, and where you end up it will not matter what has happened here. No one will question your past, and if they do they are unfit to hear of it."  
  
Rai was horribly confused and even more frightened than ever before. Was his mother dead? Was that why this man would tell him nothing? But no, she couldn't be dead... She simply couldn't be. He refused to believe that. He hadn't seen her at all during that time of the party, so there was a good possibility she was all right... Oh, how he wished to see her now!  
  
The man stood, pulling Rai to his feet. "We will go now," he said. "As I have said, our journey is long and may be treacherous. You will need to observe my every movement, listen closely to every word that falls from my lips. In time, all will aid you into protecting yourself."  
  
To Rai's childish mind, the man spoke in riddles. But he really had no other choice. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He had no idea how to get back home. The only place to go was with this man. He had no other choice.  
  
"Yes, sir," he said in a small, meek voice. This man was all he had now. Who else could he trust anymore? His life had been torn apart, all because of himself. He would have to deal with his own problems. That was what his mother had, after all, taught him best. "Reep what you sow," she would say often. He had no other choice.  
  
They began their journey that very day. The scenery quickly grew boring, as it was blue-flowered fields for miles and miles around. Rai's legs quickly grew tired. He wasn't used to so much travel, so his feet ached after a mere ten minutes. He began to whine.  
  
"Mister, how long will this take?"  
  
The man paused and turned, pinning him with a stern stare. "Perhaps I should lay down a few rules for you to abide by on this journey," he said heavily. "First, you shall address me as Makubura-sensei, for when we reach our destination I shall be your instructor." Rai's eyes widened as Makubura spoke. Instructor? After what had just happened, he was simply going to take him to some school?  
  
"Second," Makubura continued, "You shall keep quiet unless you have an important question. I will tolerate no foolishness. I certainly will not tolerate whining. It is much to ask of you, a child, but you must learn while young."  
  
"Yes, Makubura-sensei," Rai said quietly, looking down at his feet as his eyes filled with tears. Why did everything have to fall apart now?  
  
"Third," the man continued, startling Rai. There were MORE rules? "You shall not stray from my sight. Should you do so, I will have to punish you severely. Do not wander away from my line of vision. Fourth, when I tell you to do something, you will do it without complaint or question."  
  
Frustration began to build up in Rai, threatening to burst forth. He was just a child! Why did he have to listen to a man he didn't even know?!  
  
Makubura turned once again. "Walk two feet to my right, child." Rai stubbornly stayed where he stood and was shocked when Makubura gave him an abrupt slap on his cheek. Why was this man doing this to him?  
  
"Walk two feet to my right," he said again, this time more firmly and with more of an edgy threat in his voice. This time Rai hurried to comply, but was slapped on his other cheek when he scrambled to the man's left side instead. He was slapped for stopping two and a half feet to his right, and again for being a mere foot and three inches away. By the time he was in perfect position, his cheeks were red and swollen. They would most likely bruise. Fresh tears coursed down his cheeks and he cried softly as they walked. He hated this man! Hated him!  
  
They walked and walked for hours on end. Rarely did Makubura stop, and when he did it was either to bring something out of his small travel pack for Rai to eat, or for the child to rest since his feet were so sore. He refused to carry him, and when Rai started to whine in protest he earned another slap to his already sore face.  
  
Nightfall came all too slowly. Rai was overcome with fatigue. Dirt was already smudged on his face from the many times he had tripped from sheer exhaustion. He barely noticed when Makubura lit a torch to light their way. By the time they reached civilization, it was near midnight. Makubura quickly found a vacant hotel, and while Rai was lying on his small bed, ready to fall asleep then and there, he said something that surprised and infuriated the child.  
  
"Because of your whining we are several hours behind schedule," Makubura said in his deep voice. "We will have to make better time tomorrow, or perhaps I shall have to leave you an an orphanage. You need to be able to keep up with me. You are too spoiled."  
  
Rai would have loved to protest, but he was still only three and he was beyond tired at this point. Without a word in reply, he simply nodded off into a restless sleep.  
  
He was woken early the next morning. The sun hadn't even risen as Makubura pulled him up rather roughly from bed. "Come," he said. "We are behind schedule and we have far to go. Get up."  
  
Rai burst into tears. He wasn't used to such treatment at all. "I-I don't WANT to!" he screamed. "I w-want to go h-home! I don't want t-to go with you!"  
  
Makubura let him make no further complaints. Rather than comment he simply slapped the boy once and forced him to his feet, dragging him out by his tiny wrist. He paid the manager at the front desk, who only glanced at Rai with minimal concern, before they were outside in the cold air. Once he started Rai couldn't stop sobbing. He was sure that his feet had blisters as they walked, and when a sudden sting spread throughout the entire sole of his left foot his suspicions were proven true.  
  
Makubura had him sit on a small rock in the middle of a thick forest as he pulled off one of his scuffed boots and examined the small red foot. Not only was it red, but purplish blotches were forming on his heel. Swollen blisters stung his big toe and decorated the fleshy part of the limb.  
  
"I want to rest," Rai whined once his tears finally subsided enough for him to speak.  
  
"Hmph," was all the man said in reply. He put the child's boot back on. "Walk."  
  
Rai couldn't take it. He screamed and kicked out at the man. "NO! I hate you! I don't want to walk! I want to go home! I hate you! I HATE--"  
  
His tantrum was cut short as something burst forth from the bushes just behind Makubura. Rai screamed as he was attacked, knocked flat on his back by something large, dark and heavy. It snarled as claws sunk into his tiny chest. Thick, hot drool dripped on the boy's stinging red cheek. He screamed, both in pain and terror, but just as the thing was ready to bite his head off a loud, "Hikari yo!" could be heard.  
  
The dark animal (Rai was beginning to think it was a zynth, which was said to be a like cross between a hairless wolf and a very large bat but with black scales like that of a dragon) toppled off the boy, though it did rip a fair amount of flesh off him in the process. A high-pitched scream was ripped from his already sore throat, and Rai scrambled to hide behind the older man.  
  
"Hikari yo!" A bright yellow, almost white light exploded from the extended palms of his hands, striking the zynth. It shrieked inhumanly with pain before attempting to use its scorched taloned wings to take off. When that didn't work, it settled for scrambling behind the trees and scuttling away.  
  
Rai gasped and whimpered, falling to his knees. Blood was seeping through his dirty pale blue shirt, which made him cry once again. He was crying so much lately, but he didn't care. He was tired, frightened, bleeding and sorely missing his sweet mother, who would have tended to his wounds ever so lovingly and held him afterwards, kissing him and tenderly caring for him. He needed that; he needed a loving touch. He couldn't take such harshness so early in life.  
  
"Heal," was all Makubura said. Rai's eyes snapped open, tears stinging his sensitive eyes, as he watched in both fascination and awe as his wounds healed right before his eyes. Blood still stained his clothes, but he was perfectly fine otherwise.  
  
"Makubura-sensei..." he whispered in awe. Then he got to his feet suddenly, fists clenched. "Why didn't you use that before?!" he cried, hurt.  
  
"You were not in peril," Makubura replied. A few strands of his dusty red hair fell in his face. He brushed them back, dark green eyes narrowing at Rai before he continued. "You must endure hardship in order to become a great sorcerer."  
  
Rai gaped. "Sorcerer..."  
  
"Yes. You will someday become a great sorcerer," Makubura stated. It was not a fact to be argued, Rai realized. If Makubura said it would happen, then he would go to his grave to ensure it. He was just that type of man.  
  
Rai lowered his head respectively. "Yes... Makubura-sensei."  
  
For the first time since they had met, Makubura allowed himself a small smile. 


	2. Alone

:: Give a Reason ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rai or Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. All rights go to ADV, Manga, Akita Sandanobu, and others. I did, however, make up Makubura, so please don't use him without permission (like you'd even want to use him ^^;).  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: pre-SSO series, Rai-centered, dark issues, slight gore, mild swearing  
  
Notes: This chapter is... Dark. That's all I have to say. Dark and extremely... Uh... Dark.  
  
-_-; Admire the vastness of my vocabulary...  
  
  
  
  
Rai sighed heavily to himself, wrapping his thin arms around his body. The action was more for comfort than protection against the biting cold. Makubura, his teacher-to-be and temporary guardian, slept without complain on the ground near the fire. He glanced bitterly at the man, angry; angry for so many reasons. For one, Makubura got to sleep next to the fire in this cold, while Rai himself had been forced to rest a good few feet awat from it. Second, this trip was taking far longer than either had expected.  
  
Makubura constantly blamed him, though why he didn't just give up and leave was beyond Rai in the first place. He had rescued the boy over a month ago. Since the next morning they had been traveling together-- On foot.  
  
At first Rai had been afraid of the man, then angry at him. Then he'd completely hated him; he'd told him so several times. And yet, Makubura had saved his life again not too long afterwards. Rai had decided that he couldn't be that bad a man; he had even healed his wounds.  
  
But then, once they were out of immediate danger, Makubura began to treat him like an incompetent slave again, one to be beaten if he even so much as put the tip of his pinky toe out of line. Really, it was quite infuriating, not to mention painful.  
  
Not only that, but Makubura's ways were slowly rubbing off on him. Rai hated it. He was beginning to speak more and more like him. He was a mere three years old, but when he spoke he was beginning to realize he sounded much older than he really was. It was frightening, and when he was frightened he grew angry. In this case, he was simply furious with his future teacher.  
  
On days he was cross or sullen, hours seemed to drag by with intentional slowness. If he didn't sleep, he would surely be tired tomorrow. But then he doubted he could even GET to sleep at this point. He was freezing, and did Makubura offer any relief? Certainly not!  
  
Rai forced himself to lie back down. Maybe if he thought about something else he would drop off into an easier sleep. So he did. He thought of his mother, whom he missed sorely. He especially missed her loving touch. He imagined her soothing words, the things she would say if she ever found out what Makubura had put him through. "It's all right, darling. Momma's here. Hush, now, that man will never cause you strife again. I promise."  
  
The imaginary solace was enough to do the trick. He would have to try it more often. The first time he had been in a similar situation, Rai had tried to stay up until Makubura fell asleep. Then he had moved closer to the fire, believing he could wake up before the man.  
  
Naturally, his childish ignorance proved him wrong a mere three hours later. When Makubura had awoken and found him asleep there, he had carried the boy to the nearest river, dunking him into its icy depths until he had swallowed a good deal of water, and not all of it went to his stomach. He had choked numerous times and Makubura had been forced to remove the melted ice from his lungs lest the boy should die. But that succinct and wordless warning had been enough. He wouldn't be trying a trick like THAT again.  
  
The past month had not been easy, not at all. Makubura had, indeed, said that they would have a long journey ahead of them, but on foot! It was unreasonable! Once Rai had suggested taking a carriage, or even a boat, but he had been slapped for making such a "foolish suggestion". Apparantly his future teacher was miserly when it came to money.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
Rai made a small whining noise in the back of his throat. He sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as his temporary guardian set about putting out the last of the fire.  
  
"To your feet."  
  
Though he was tired, Rai had learnt well by now not to disobey. He stood, sleepily dusting the dirt from his clothes. They were extremely dirty and scruffy now, dyed red from all the times he had been attacked and had spilled blood. On numerous occasions Makubura had saved him. Oddly enough, these were the times Rai actually liked traveling with him. Yes, the wounds hurt, but it was the only time he got to see various sorts of magic.  
  
"Makubura-sensei?" The man nodded once to indicate he was listening. "How much longer until we reach our destination?" There, he was doing it again! Speaking in the same manner as Makubura! Rai mentally kicked himself.  
  
"In no less than a week, should we keep at this pace," was the answer. Rai scowled; Makubura was clearly insinuating that they could have already been there (wherever there was) by now if Rai hadn't been whining all the time. But what did this man honestly expect from him? He was just a CHILD!  
  
And yet... He wasn't. His body was that of a three year old, yes, and he had always been a little too smart for his age, but he was also growing steadily wiser. He had more discipline. Though he would slip often enough, he wasn't quite a delicate spoiled child anymore.  
  
Sighing in reluctant acceptance, Rai fell into step beside Makubura. They walked in silence, as they usually did, but something occured to Rai that he couldn't believe he had never thought of before. He decided to voice this wonder in the form of inquiry.  
  
"Makubura-sensei? Will there by any children my age where we are going?"  
  
For a long moment Makubura said nothing. His long legs didn't hesitate in their fast pace either; clearly he had been expecting this question for some time, for his expression didn't change either. Finally, he admitted, "Yes."  
  
Rai's demeanor brightened considerably. Children his age! People he could play with! As though reading his thoughts, his teacher-to-be continued, "But you must not come into contact with them."  
  
Shocked at how quickly his one bright thought had been taken away, Rai stopped. "Why?" he demanded.  
  
Makubura didn't hesitate to slap him for delaying their journey even a few precious seconds. Rai numbly fell back into step as the man spoke once again. "You will be in a special training course. Your powers are exceptional; they must be executed in private. Rarely will you leave your special chambers. When you do, it will be for necessary needs only."  
  
Rai didn't have to ask what those necessary needs would be. He had already picked up enough of THAT on this journey. Rarely did Makubura stop to get them something to eat or anything of the like, believing that Rai would only grow stronger both physically and emotionally if he neglected his own well-being some of the time.  
  
And anyway, he didn't even understand what 'special powers' the man was talking about. Unless he was referring to his nightmares, but they were just nightmares, weren't they?  
  
Uncovering this piece of information made the child very cross indeed. For the next week he continued to be sullen, only performing Makubura's demands with great reluctance. Exactly eight days later, however, Rai wished that he could have taken everything back, that everything could have been so much different...  
  
Their destination was within vision. Rai's breath was taken away at the sight of the enormous towers, the lush green grass that looked almost black in the night sky. They were standing in a graveyard, appropriately enough. The irony didn't quite reach the boy's mind yet, though. They were finally here! After all the pain and suffering he had gone through, here he was at the place promised: The Tower of Fangs, the most prestigious sorcerer's academy in all of existance.  
  
Even Makubura looked relieved. "Let us go," was all he said before he swiftly began to walk towards the Tower. And yet, something made Rai hesitate. Something felt odd. Magic was flowing through the air, unbound and free, and yet there was something lingering...  
  
"Makubura-sensei, I--"  
  
Makubura turned to him, dark green eyes narrowed in suspicion, but before Rai would continue or the man could comment, something came flying out of the air, hurtling itself straight for the boy's almost-teacher.  
  
Rai screamed. Childish panic he hadn't felt since he had been attacked on their second day traveling swelled and burst, making him irrational as he ran straight to Makubura.  
  
"Get back!"  
  
Rai hesitated, but that hesitation cost him. Something else seemed to fly out of nowhere, joining the other thing in attacking the single man. Then another, and another... One cuffed Rai on the side of his head. Something large, shiny and black dropped to the ground and Rai stared at it. A black scale... These were zynths!  
  
They far outnumbered his teacher, and even with magic Makubura could not stop the seeming multiplying beasts from ambushing him. Soon he was very bloody, his dark robes stained and his hair in complete disarray.  
  
And then it hit Rai: his teacher was about to die.  
  
"Makubura-sensei!" he screamed. Whatever logic he had gained on their journey fled as fast as he was running towards his teacher and the zynths. "MAKUBURA-SENSEI!"  
  
Why was this happening? That was all he could think as he fought his way through the zynths. He was quickly thrown back; he was still just a child, and far too weak. But...  
  
He had DREAMED of this! Numerous times on their journey, he had awoken from this exact same nightmare, pale and shaking! But this was no nightmare; the blood was glistening with reality and his throat was sore from his shrieking.  
  
"Hikari yo!" he faintly heard his teacher cry. Light exploded, much weaker than all the blasts prior, and there were few zynths left. But they were doing their job a lot better than either Makubura or his student.  
  
Rai fumbled for something, his small fist closing around a rock. He hurtled it at a zynth, hitting it square on the head.  
  
Everyone knew that the head was a zynth's weak spot. The rest of its body was covered with almost impenetrable scales, but the center of its forehead was left unprotected. That was normally why they tried to attack with their large and sharp claws.  
  
This zynth was not happy to be hit. In fact, it screamed. Blood dripped from the wound Rai had inflicted. Forgetting its main target, it turned on the boy and swooped down on him. Rai's arms flew up to cover his face and sharp claws tore his arms. He shrieked and fell back from the weight of the beast. It flew down at him again, and again Rai had to block with his already bloody and torn arms.  
  
"Makubura-sensei!" he sobbed. His teacher didn't respond; in fact, the only sounds he could hear now was that of the single, angry zynth and his own terrified screams. Why was anyone not coming to help?!  
  
In sudden determination, even as tears cascaded down his face, Rai lifted his arms up and out, taking on the same pose Makubura had when using his light attack. "Hika--"  
  
He had thrown them out both too soon and too late. One taloned foot missed his outstretched arms and struck the right side of his face. Pain exploded, as did his vision. Rai clenched both eyes shut, screaming out, "HIKARI YO!"  
  
Lightening burst from the palm of his hand. He heard the zynth shriek and fall, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Rai's arms collapsed and he lay there, gasping for breath. He was tired, so tired, and his body hurt and ached and-- Makubura!  
  
He struggled to sit up, ignoring the fire burning in his clawed sides, arms and face. He had to get to his teacher! His right eye wouldn't open, seeming to be sealed shut. But... That didn't matter! With his one good eye he looked around wildly, finally spotting the body of his teacher.  
  
"Maku... bura-sensei..." he whimpered, crawling on his hands and knees to the man. His clothes were in worse condition than ever before... As were the older man's. Rai took one look at him, gasped, then quickly turned away. His legs completely gave out; he collapsed on the ground. His teacher was mutilated beyond recognition... Were zynths so smart creatures as to be able to recognize a single man and take revenge for the damage of one of their own?  
  
Rai sobbed as he hugged himself. Makubura had been his only companion after the horrible accident at home, the only person he could trust. Even if he had been a bastard, he had been trustworthy, honorable, reliable, honest... Rai forgot every bad thing that had happened, remembering the faint smile Makubura had given him that one day, the one night that he had cared for Rai when the boy had come down with a cold after being dunked in the ice river...  
  
"Sensei," he cried, falling to the ground completely. "Sensei... Sensei..."  
  
Whether it was from shock, blood loss or sheer pain, he didn't know. But his body eventaully took pity on him and allowed him to black out. 


	3. Starting Over

:: Give a Reason ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rai or Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. All rights go to ADV, Manga, Akita Sandanobu, and others. I did, however, make up (Rai's guardian here), so please don't use him without permission (like you'd even want to use him ^^;).  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: pre-SSO series, Rai-centered, vaguely dark issues  
  
Notes: Whee! I finished! The Rai-fic was fun to work on, and look! NO romance whatsoever! I'm so proud of me. ^_^  
  
Anyway, this has been fun and I want to thank everyone for the feedback! It helped me continue, really. Saa... If only I could go through every plot bunny like this... ^^;;  
  
Oh, and for anyone that's confused by the ending, Rai is about nine and the other two are eight, mmkay? I'm not sure if he really is older than them, but in VF he is, and this was inspired because of VF and could be considered a sequel, so... Yeah. ^^  
  
  
  
  
It had all been his fault...  
  
He had only wanted to go to his mother. So what if he abandoned his own birthday party? It didn't mean anything without his mother there!  
  
But no, no, he had to stay there--  
  
He didn't want to stay there!  
  
Then a scream...  
  
A shout...  
  
Fire...  
  
Rai awoke, pale, shaking and sweating. He shivered, clenching his eyes shut, hands clutching at the robes on his body. That night... He didn't want to remember that night!  
  
... It wasn't night. And these most definitely were NOT his clothes.  
  
"Makubura-sensei?" he called tentatively. Something weird was going on. Not only was sunlight streaming through the window of a room he didn't recognize, but the half of the room to his right was dark. He turned his head-- There was light. But now to his NEW right...  
  
The zynth.  
  
Rai swallowed, knowing he didn't want to know, but his hand had a mind of its own. Trembling, he reached up, touched the right side of his face, where his right eye should have been...  
  
His scream could be heard for miles around.  
  
"MAKUBURA-SENSEI!"  
  
There was the sound of footsteps. People burst into the room, all adults, all male but one. Rai screamed again. He had been doing that a lot as of late, and his throat was sore already. But he was far from the point of caring. Realization hit him, flooding his senses. Makubura could not be found; his presence was dead and gone. HE was dead and gone. Rai's only companion left was no longer alive, and here, with all these strange people...  
  
He began to cry. His small body shook with racking sobs, his hands flew to his face, which only made him cry harder as the palm of his hand felt the sealed flesh over the eye that had been torn beyond repair.  
  
Then a voice spoke, a deep smooth one that sounded so much like Makubura it made him stop crying instantly. "I will tend to him."  
  
There was some muttering as most everyone filed out. A prickling sensation on the back of Rai's neck told him someone was giving him a cold, scrutinizing look, but then it passed as that person, too, left. And then there was just one man.  
  
The man sat beside him on the bed, bringing him into a fatherly embrace. Rai welcomed this open form of solace, hiccuping into the man's shoulder. A large hand smoothed his tousled green hair, calming him down very quickly. This man's aura felt nice. It was warm, yet it held no shimmer. He was a kind man, obviously, but also very righteous and firmly planted in his beliefs. How Rai knew this, he couldn't explain. He could just FEEL it.  
  
"I am sorry for the great deal of losses you have suffered," the man said calmly, obviously knowing of more than just Makubura. "You may cry again if you wish."  
  
Rai finally shook his head, squirming out of the embrace. His hiccups grew faint and he stared down at his hands, plucking at the material of the strange dark robes he had been given.  
  
"Is Makubura-sensei dead?" he finally asked quietly. He already felt he was, but if this man would just confirm it, then...  
  
The older man sighed softly, closing his eyes as though in sorrow. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry."  
  
Rai inhaled sharply, tears stinging his single eye. He rubbed furiously at it before he said in an unnaturally firm voice, "I will not cry for him."  
  
"And why not?" This man seemed neither offended or angry, which startled the boy. He had been expecting a lecture; you SHOULD cry for loved ones when they pass away. But...  
  
"Because he was not that type of man," Rai heard himself say distantly. "He would not cry. And even if he would, it would be in secret, so as not to shame either himself or the one who passed away. It does not do to dignify death with tears."  
  
The man stared at him solemnly. "You are wise beyond your years, Rai."  
  
Rai didn't bother to ask how he knew his name. He really didn't want to know, nor did he care. "What now?" he asked in his unnervingly soft voice. Gone was the urge to cry, gone were his tears and childish whining. There was nothing he could do with his former teacher dead. All he could do was... Move on. And in order to do that, emotions had to be set aside.  
  
Or, in his case, completely wiped off the slate.  
  
"If you wish, you may stay here at the Tower of Fangs," the man finally said. "Makubura was informed of your... Unique talent, and so he set out to find you. Under the special circumstances, he simply took you away from your past." The dark, tanned hand came to rest on his head again. "I'm sorry to say that I didn't agree with his methods of both bringing you here and taking care of you, but what's done is done."  
  
Rai was silent for a long moment. "Sir--"  
  
"Childman-san will do just fine."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yes... Childman-san, what exactly IS my... My talent?"  
  
Childman paused for a moment, as though searching for exactly the right words. At last, he said, "You are a clairvoyant, Rai. Do you understand what that is?" Rai shook his head in a negative. Even if he WAS a little smarter than others his age, and definitely more experienced in life than most by the age of ten, possibly even older, there was still much he didn't know. He was not omniscient. "In literary terms, it means you have the power to see things or objects beyond the physical vision. Do you understand?"  
  
Rai hesitated. "Sort of... Like... I can see things on the other side of the world in my mind?"  
  
"You could, if you practiced hard and well enough," Childman agreed. "However, clairvoyancy is not just a gift. It has to be practiced, polished and refined before you will be able to do something that drastic."  
  
The boy glanced up at the older man. He was so much like Makubura upon first glance-- High cheekbones, elegant pose, expression neutral... But where there had been creases in Makubura's forehead there were smoother and less lines in Childman's. Where Makubura's eyes had been hard, Childman's were crinkled at the edges, indicating he had clearly smiled a lot more.  
  
"Childman-san," he began, "I do not understand. If my power is that of the clairvoyant type, why... Why did I dream of the zynths attacking Makubura-sensei before it actually happened?"  
  
"With a gift like that there is a good chance of having a mild psychic lurking beneath," Childman said with utter calm, as though this question weren't startling at all. Oh, how he and Makubura were so alike!  
  
"When do I begin my training, Childman-san?"  
  
Childman shook his head, his dark hair shining with so much more luster than Makubura's ever had, even slicked back. "Wounds must heal first, Rai," he said gently. "Both physical and emotional. When you are stable enough to train, I will request of it from the Elders. But until then... Heal."  
  
Rai's head dropped. Frustration began to build; what was the use of training his powers to make them better if he couldn't use it right away?? But there was no use arguing, and anyway, Makubura would have agreed.  
  
Childman stood and began to leave, but the sound of his name falling from the other boy's lips made him pause. "Childman-san..."  
  
"Yes?" he prodded gently when Rai didn't speak up.  
  
"Can... Can you try to make sure that... YOU will teach me?"  
  
A gentle smile touched the man's lips. "I will do my best," he promised, appearing almost fond of the small boy as he made the vow. "Now rest."  
  
"Yes, Childman-san." With a sigh, Rai lay back. When the door closed behind Childman, he allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek, turning over to muffle his sobs in his pillow. It was all right now, he was alone. He could cry now.  
  
Just now.  
  
  
  
No one was around... Good. Rai slipped between the crack of the door and the doorframe, running on silent feet. His hood was pulled up over his face, held in place with one hand. It wasn't necessary to be this sneaky. Quite the opposite, in fact. Childman had given him full permission to join the normal classes, and he did.  
  
But always his cloak covered his face. He didn't want the students gawking at his right eye, though it would be hard to see even with his hood down. He had grown his hair so that most of the front covered the right half of his features, the thick green strands hiding the mutilated eye from sight.  
  
Even so, accidents could happen and he didn't want to risk one. So when it came time for his special training, he always felt the need to get there without being seen. It would, he reasoned, come in handy someday.  
  
"Hey--!"  
  
Startled out of his thoughts too late, Rai crashed headlong into someone. Both of them fell back, Rai to the floor and the other was just barely caught by the student behind him. Rai felt his face redden in embarrassment; he was so careless! Luckily, the other two didn't see his obvious humiliation because of his hood.  
  
"You okay?" one of them asked with genuine concern. Rai glanced upwards at the second boy, the one helping his friend with chestnut-coloured hair up. The second boy had slanted but gentle golden eyes and dusty red hair that fell with silken softness to his shoulders. Rai felt a pang of longing; the boy resembled Makubura a little. Then he took note of the six freckles, which made the pang disappear.  
  
"Fine," he said quietly, picking himself up. He was surprised when the boy he had run into grasped him by the elbow, aiding him to his feet. Rai pulled his arm away, rubbing at it nervously. After six years with hardly any human contact, touch made him nervous.  
  
The first boy shrugged, sienna-coloured eyes glinting with vague humor. He seemed to find the situation amusing. "Sorry 'bout that. Be careful next time, 'kay?"  
  
"Krylancelo," the second said, frowning, before he returned his gaze to Rai. "Are you in a hurry? Rai, right? You're the quiet one in the back of Childman-sensei's class?"  
  
Rai nodded, surprised he had noticed. The other boy seemed to recognize him, too.  
  
"Why do you always keep your hood up, anyway?" he asked curiously, reaching for it.  
  
The red-haired boy slapped his hand away. "If he has his reasons, let him be," he scolded. Obviously he was the more mature one of the two.  
  
"Right, right, sorry..." Krylancelo mumbled, still grinning at Rai. He seemed to be the more amiable of the two. "C'mon, Hartia, we should go..."  
  
"See you," Hartia said brightly to Rai, waving as the two disappeared down the hall and around the corner opposite of where Rai himself had just come from. Fascinated, Rai reached up to brush his fingers across the smooth skin sealing his right eye shut.  
  
Obviously, there was a lot more to the Tower of Fangs than just learning magic. And how he wanted to see the boys again, make friends like he'd never had before in his life.  
  
Maybe, eventually, he could find someone to confide in, even.  
  
~Owari :: The End~ 


End file.
